Unforgettable Experience
by Warriorlass
Summary: This is a GreeceXReader for my nationxreader. Hope you enjoy it, and plz review!


_Summer in Greece. _ You sighed deeply, the wind in your face. You were visiting your grandmother. Your mom had said this would be a great experience for you. You didn't care about the experience though. Heck the only experience you were dying for was to date a guy and maybe 'get lucky'! After all, all your friends you left in America had 'got some'. Anyways, the wind rushed through your hair, as you zoomed down the streets on your bike. You were passing by the harbor, and your eye caught the green ones of a dark brunette young man, not too much older than you.

Suddenly, your bike chain came off the reel, "Oh shiiiiii-," You screamed, as your bike spun out of control, and both you and the bike toppled into the ocean. The bike was toast as it sank, and so were you, because it had caught onto your pants.

The man who had caught your eye saw that you were in trouble and dove, and quickly unhooked you, and pulled your lifeless body to the surface and put on the dock. He then began to perform CPR thanking his lucky stars he had taken that class in high school, a couple of years back.

You coughed, spurting out water, your eyes locked on the guy who had saved you. You smiled sheepishly, blush creeping across your cheeks. You prayed to no one in particular, that you just seem flustered. "T-Thanks, you saved my life." You mumbled.

"No problem, I'm Heracles." He said with a kind smile.

"_." You replied, "Is there anything I can do for you in return for what you did for me?"

"Hmm..." He began, as he scratched his chin.

"Anything?" You asked.

"Well first, you need to dry those clothes." Heracles chuckled.

You grinned and nodded, "That's true."

He walked you to his home and grabbed some clothes that didn't fit him anymore and handed them to you. "Thanks." You said and went into the bathroom to change.

"No problem _. Just get dressed in those so I can dry your clothes."

You spoke through the door, to keep the awkward tension away, "This is all really kind of you. Is there nothing I can do for you?"

"How do you feel about cats?" Heracles said taking the clothes you handed him through the crack of the door, and tossed them into the dryer and set it.

"Love them!"

"Good, cus' my roommate moved in with his girlfriend, and he couldn't bring Atlantis because his girl is allergic to cats. He asked me to take care of her, but since I'm working a new shift I can't be here to take care of Atlantis a lot. You think you can baby-sit for me?"

"Sure, no problem." You said, and stepped out of the room, garbed in his clothes.

"So, how far away do you live?"

"Five miles north of here."

"Wow, that'll take you forever to get there from here, when your clothes dry I'll give you a ride."

You sat down on the couch. He grabbed the white cat and handed her to you. "Oh she's so adorable!" You cooed stroking her. Atlantis sat down on your lap, and purred contentedly. "Wow, she usually doesn't like strangers."

You continued to smile as you pet her, and then struck up a conversation with Heracles. He touched your hand at one point by accident and a spark ignited making you both blush and look away for a moment before continuing your conversation. You both hit it off real well, and when your clothes were dried you were reluctant to leave but you eagerly let him take you home on his motorbike. When he dropped you off, he said, "I'll be over with Atlantis and some of her stuff." You nodded and then he rode off.

You walked into the house and your grandma asked, "Who's the hunk?"

"Heracles Karpusi." You said blushing.

She laughed, "No way, I dated his grandfather in high school; you made a good choice in boyfriend."

"Grammy! He's not my boyfriend, he just saved my life, and dried my clothes from my life threatening swim, and gave me a ride home. And in turn, I'm going to take care of his cat."

"Tsk, tsk. That's a shame, he seems to be a fine young man, and probably girlfriend-less too."

You rolled your eyes and laughed. You started hanging out with him more and told your best friends about him, thus including: Gilbert, Ludwig, Alfred, Ivan, and Francis. On your birthday Heracles got you a bike, and because Alfred's parents worked with airlines, he got tickets for him and the others cheap, so they could see you.

Sometime later, you went to a dance with Heracles, and ended up getting laid, and yet he didn't ask you out. A few days before your return to America, to your mom, you came home from your bike ride, sad because Heracles hadn't talked to you in a while. You walked through the door, finding your grandmother looking out the window. She turned to you and told you what happened. You ran to your room crying, and told your friends the grievous news. They gave you their condolences.

You were still torn apart, and the only one you needed was someone you couldn't get a hold of. Footsteps flew up the stairs, burst into your room and held you tight. You sobbed into his embrace, telling Heracles how your mom died in a car crash. You eventually asked him why he was gone for so long.

He said, "This may be a bad time but I want you to move in with me. Atlantis loves you, and…I've been working hard to get things we might need if you said 'yes'…and…I want you to stay here with me…I love you, _."

You kissed and realized that your mother was right when she said that coming to Greece would give you an unforgettable experience.


End file.
